Taking Advantage of the Situation
by Kain Sinner
Summary: Goku and the group is lost in the fog and stop. goku goes to find food and ends up on a riverbank. Kogaiji has found and him and has decided to make a move. Not a good summary. Oh well, enjoy and plz r&r.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while. _

_Well I have another Kogaiji/Goku story for my readers._

_**This story is dedicated to yaoifangirl930. Hope you enjoy it.**_

**Taking advantage of the Situation**

**Ch. 1**

Goku groaned as his stomach growled loudly. He was walking through the stupid forest that was thick with fog and the reason why they were stuck there until it cleared. The others had stayed at the jeep while Goku had gone in search of food. But the heat was getting to him. Then he stopped, sniffing. A grin spread on his face as he smelled water nearby. He ran in the direction of the smell and sound and then yelled in triumph when he came across the stream. "Finally, a way to cool down! I knew the others should have come!" he said as he stripped himself of his upper clothes and boots. He dove in and sighed at the cool relief before he realised he had dove straight into the middle of a strong current and was been carried downstream, fast.

He tried to swim back but couldn't. Not letting panic set in like it wanted to he made the best effort to dodge the rocks that flew up to greet him. Missing a lot and getting hit a lot more he relaxed a bit when the rocks grew less and soon stopped. "I wonder why there isn't any" he mumbled before his eyes widened as he found out why. The rocks were moving in the water and over the edge of a waterfall. Yelling out he struggled to swim away from the fall but he was soon carried over the edge, his scream echoing around him.

He hit the water hard and some of his precious air escaped his lungs. Quickly he closed his mouth and swam to the surface. As he neared it he thought _next time, beware of currents. I can just hear the kappa and Sanzo laughing now_. Then a boulder splashed into the water and hit his head hard. His world dimmed slightly as most his air left him. Fighting against the darkness and not wanting to humiliate himself in front of the kappa he continued to swim and soon made it to the surface. Taking a breath he swam to the bank and laid there, half in and half out. Then sighing he succumbed to the darkness and his world fell to black.

* * * * *

Kogaiji wandered through the trees, a nagging feeling in his head. Grumbling he muttered "go away and leave me alone nag". He looked up at the sky and sighed. He hoped to find his enemy, Goku, and fight again. But not to fight. Goku was his love and thats why he fought him. To see him attack and brush his skin. He pretended to accidently trip and kiss him once. Goku was adorable with a blush on his face.

Then his foot connected with something and he fell forward. He quickly put his hands out and flipped over into a crouch to look at the thing that made him trip. When he saw what it was he stared and his heart sped up. Goku lay on the ground with scratches marring his perfect skin and a bruise swelling on his temple. Water glistened on his bdy and in his hair and he seemed to glow when the sun hit it.

Blushing hotly and noticing that the boy was actually unconscious he walked over and picked him up, deciding to take advantage of the situation. He walked through the forest until he came to the clearing he had found earlier. It had a small shack in the center. He walked over and went in, placing the unconscious boy on the bed. An image came to mind and he shook his head to slear the thought. He went to shower while he waited.

Goku opened his eyes and sat up, rubbing his head. He looked around and stopped, he was in a house on a bed. "How did I get here?" he asked to himself. Just then a certain red head walked in, shirtless and his hair wet. "Kogaiji!" said Goku. The red head stopped and stared saying "you're awake. Good". He dropped his towel and walked over saying "I found you unconscious on the river bank. Now I plan to have my way little monkey. I have had feelings for you". Goku scuttled backwards as Kogaiji advanced and then he fell back on the bed.

Kogaiji pounced so that he had Goku pinned under him. He looked down at the smaller boy and smiled. Then he stopped, Goku was also smiling up at him. Goku smiled up at the older demon and said "I have feelings for you too. I had buried them but now they have reawakened". Kogaiji was stunned and then he growled. Pushing the boy down onto the bed, he lowered his head to the innocent face of Goku, his eyes wide.

Hope you liked it. It's been awhile since I last wrote something.

Any problems please let me know so I can fix it up. Thanks.

Please R & R and any requests are welcome.

Cya

Tye


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N: Hey everyone. Sorry I haven't written in a while. _

_Well I have another Kogaiji/Goku story for my readers._

_**This story is dedicated to yaoifangirl930. Hope you enjoy it.**_

**Taking advantage of the Situation**

**Ch. 2**

As their mouths touched, Kogaiji poured in all his passion and feelings and longing into the kiss. Kogaiji savoured the touch of the soft lips but he hungered for more. He nipped the lower lip and began sucking it sensuously, earning a moan of pleasure from the boy. When he gentle swiped his tongue on the lips, the boys gasped in surprised. He took the opportunity to plunge into the warm cavern and set to explore every nook and crevice, committing them into memory. Liking the taste of his beloved monkey, he soon took to sucking the warm tongue, eliciting a groan.

Goku felt like chocolate melting as Kogaiji deepened their kiss into a full-fledged French. He reached to wrap his arm around Kogaiji's neck as he felt hands around his waist. He moaned at Kogaiji's every administration. 'Oh god! I want more!' Instinctively, he rolled his hips against Kogaiji, gasping in pleasure as he felt a similar hardening problem on the man.

Kogaiji's body exploded in pleasure when he felt his groin rubbed against Goku's hard-on. Groaning, he grinded his hips forward at the same moment as Goku thrusted his forward, trying to get their bodies as close as possible. Meanwhile, Goku's tongue has shyly slid into Kogaiji's mouth under Kogaiji's gentle guidance. He paused in hesitation, unsure of how to proceed. Luckily, he felt a warm tongue gently pushing his in a certain direction. Following the lead, Goku soon learned how to kiss. Wanting to pleasure the man, he tried sucking on the tongue and succeeded extracting a moan. The moan sent his blood rushing down South. His thrusts became more powerful and faster, loving the frictions on his cock. His own moans only turned louder and louder with each passing moment.

Kogaiji broke the kiss and latched onto the exposed neck, nipping and sucking to leave a territorial mark. Satisfied with the first one and enjoying the moans and pants he got from it, he proceed to leave more on the smooth tanned skin, determine to mark the boy before him as his, to make sure everyone knows who the monkey belonged to. As his mouth was busy marking, his hands roamed freely around the small, lithe body, unable to swallow the snarl at the obstacle which separated him from truly feeling the rippling muscle beneath.

When he felt a mouth on his neck, Goku gasped in surprise. But soon, he was arching his neck as much as possible, wanting that gratifying feeling more. 'This is… heavenly.' Embolden by the hands that roamed all over his body, he reached to intertwine his fingers in the fire red hair, discovering it to be as silky as he'd always fantasised.

As hormones overwhelmed his senses, Goku acted on instinct alone. Desiring to feel more skin, he attacked the clothing with ferocity more intense than when he fought Kogaiji. Almost ripping them off, he managed to wrestle off the upper shirt after flinging away the troublesome scarf. At the same time, Kogaiji was working on his cloak. Goku groaned in frustration. 'Why do I even bother to wear this much clothes??' He tried to help and at long last was able to remove the obstructing shirt. When heated skin touched one another, two gasps rang audibly in the air.

"Ahh! Ha… Kogaiji…"

His body trembled at the lustful moan. He moved to suckle the left nipple, playfully licking and nipping it, while his right hand fiddled and pinched the right one. Once he succeeded in bring both to full attention he returned to the beautifully marked neck, determine to add a few more masterpieces to the already superb collection. Even with their upper torso exposed, it was still not enough for him. He wanted real skin friction on his crotch, not just fabric. Impatiently, he moved to unbuckle and pull down the pants in front of him, the favour returned in a similar fashion. When finally it was fully exposed, he couldn't help but hungrily gazed at the magnificent body arching and writhing beneath him, even more beautiful in its flushed and tensed form. He tried to control his desire to own it. To mark it as his own in a way so personal and deep, no one can doubt the ownership any longer.

"Goku… May I?"

Kogaiji looked meaningfully at the boy before him, trying to convey his question wordlessly. He was a bit too embarassed to ask such a question. But all that was wasted on the already simple-minded boy, his current mind state worse due to lust overload.

Blushing slightly, he asked quietly, "May I claim you as mine tonight?"

At that question, Goku stilled and stared at him hard, golden eyes hesitating. Kogaiji was afraid, afraid that he might be advancing too fast. After all, he'd only confess a while ago. But he had been suppressing his needs and desires for so long that after they began to spill, it was like a broken dam. Overwhelming and uncontrollable. He wanted and needed to be inside that marvellous body. Nonetheless, by the look of things he better hold onto his reign or he might risk scaring away the boy.

"Please. I want you. I need you inside me." Even as his voice was shaking from the nervousness, the determination and lustful need was unmistakable.

Maybe not.

Coating his fingers with a thick layer of saliva, he proceeded to prepare Goku.

When the first finger entered him, Goku tensed at the uncomfortable feeling. When more entered, tears began to form at his eyes. It was painful and he was afraid. Then, Kogaiji licked away the tears and whispered, "It's ok. It'll be alright soon." Their lips found each another and Goku soon forgot about the intrusion as their tongue performed an erotic dance.

Kogaiji probed eagerly for the bundle of tissue which would send his lover into oblivion. Suddenly, his fingers touched something soft and the body beneath him arched in gratification. "OH MY GOD! Wh… What's that?"

Kogaiji grinned in triumph and said "Found it. Your prostate."

Even if he didn't know what it was, he wanted more and he let the red head know. "More… Harder…" he pleaded. His hips involuntarily thrusted against the probing fingers, wanting them to hit that spot again. Wanting to see the stars floating around the breathtaking man before him.

Kogaiji smiled, a fang showing. "Your wish is my command."

But Goku was disappointed; instead The fingers were pulled out, leaving him feeling empty. However, he gasped as a much larger and throbbing object began to fill him. When it passed the first ring of muscle, tears was already gushing down. "Kogaiji… Itai…"

Leaning down to capture the swollen lips again, he tried his best to comfort the tensed up boy, "It'll be ok soon." When he was sheathed to the hilt in the tight heat, he groaned from the heat and tightness surrounding him. His body pleaded for fulfilment but he had to control his feral desires, not wanting to hurt the boy even more. Patiently he waited until he felt the tight muscles around him loosen a little before he informed, "I'm going to move."

The russet head nodded uncertainly. But curiosity also raged in those golden eyes. Wanting the boy to enjoy this too, he shifted a little, pulled out until only the head was only buried and rammed it straight at the prostate. No words could describe the result.

"Oh Fuck! KOGAIJI!" Hands which were gripping the sheets earlier snaked around his neck and pulled him down for yet another kiss.

Soon, he was setting a slow pace making sure he hit the wonderful spot again and again, savouring the clenching feeling around him everytime he hit dead on.

Only two words burn brightly in his mind. 'Harder. Faster.' And he mentioned it, wanting more of this. He tried to arch his body closer but it was not enough. Wrapping his legs around the body, he thrust in time with it, bringing both of them closer to fulfilment.

Receiving the orders, Kogaiji fastened his pace, assaulting that vulnerable spot all out. He felt his release close and wanted the same for the boy. Wrapping his hands around the neglected erection he began pumping it in time with his thrust.

Receiving pleasure inside and out, it was only a matter of moments before Goku was driven over the edge and came violently, Kogaiji's name ringing in the air. As he came, his mind was white and empty. His thoughts snapped back into the present as he felt warm liquid splashing inside him.

All it took for Kogaiji was the tight clench around him and his own name ringing lustfully in his ears. Unable to hold back anymore, he came deep inside, screaming his lover's name before slumping over his lover, sated and exhausted.

Catching his breath, he slowly pulled out and settled down beside the heaving body. Immediately, trembling arms wrapped around his neck and he felt a small body snuggled up to his.

"Love you…" It mumbled before its mind drifting off to a peaceful slumber. Smiling, he hugged back the boy and whispered back, "Love you too" before falling asleep spooned against the body of his beloved.

* * * * * * * * * *

The next morning Goku woke up and smiled, remembering the night. He sat up and his actions caused the demon prince to wake up. Kogaiji opened his eyes and mumbled "what's the matter?". Goku smiled sadly and kissed Kogaiji saying "I have to get back, as do you". Kogaiji sat up and smiled evilly this time. "We'll meet again. Don't worry. I ill kidnap you if I have to so watch out" said Kogaiji, drawing Goku in for a hug. Goku laughed and hugged him tightly back saying "I look forward to it". Then he dressed and gave the prince on last kiss before running to find his friends.

Kogaiji sighed as his lover ran off to the other idiots. He smiled and planned his next attack. Oh yes, the boy was going to find out the full potential of what a prince could give. He got up and dressed before walking off into the forest to go home and plan his kidnapping of the monkey.

Hope you liked it. It's been awhile since I last wrote something.

Any problems please let me know so I can fix it up. Thanks.

Please R & R and any requests are welcome.

Cya

Tye


End file.
